


My Everything

by stuffofpi



Series: Hands [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, a himbo in love, bo is basically a himbo, bo supremacy honestly, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffofpi/pseuds/stuffofpi
Summary: the way he uses his hands to love you thoroughly
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Hands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204451
Kudos: 2





	My Everything

When you first got together, you wondered if Koutarou was simply too big. The man was big, massive even. He always made you feel so small, his hands wrapping around your waist, covering a lot of ground. When he would come up behind you to wrap his arms around you in a giant loving hug, he would always curl over you, resting his head atop yours. And though he made you feel so small physically – he couldn’t help it, afterall, he was just big – he always, always made you feel like the world to him.

Even now, loving you so gently, he reminded you of the large part you occupied in his world. He didn’t even need words to do it. Koutarou was always so wonderfully and delightfully expressive, deliciously so in moments like these.

You were in his lap, nothing but an old worn shirt of his drowning you in fabric, the probably unflattering shorts that you wore around the apartment hastily discarded somewhere. You had your hands hanging off of his shoulders, lazily crossed at the wrists. Your legs were wrapped around him much in the same way as he held you, hands loose around your waist. The kisses passing between you were passionate yet soft, heated yet full of the tenderness that Koutarou always treated you with. Even when you asked him to be anything but gentle, he always found a way to slip it in, a small yet significant reminder of his utter love and adoration for you.

He rolled his hips up into you, the particular motion pulling a whimper from your lips. You could feel Koutarou smile into the next kiss. His hands trailed from your waist, squeezing playfully as he went up, both of you giggling into each other. After a few pinches along the way, Koutarou’s hands rested on either side of your face. The look in his eyes made you still, being helplessly drawn into the stars there. His eyes shone, bright and vibrant and full of the excitement that you felt with him everyday. His thumbs rubbed into your face as he searched your gaze, a gentle smile resting peacefully on his lips.

“You’re my everything. I love you so, so much. Let me show how true that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, @more-stuff-of-pi :)
> 
> the ending to this feels all sorts of wrong but also right akjhfkjfdiahi i love bo i love how sappy i think he can be


End file.
